nesariafandomcom-20200213-history
Battle of Al-Assan
Battle of Al-Assan The Battle of Al-Assan was the most decisive Republican victory in the Nesarian Civil War, fought in the Indissian desert. The Republican force was somewhat stronger, being down 1200 cavalry but outnumbering the enemy infantry by 3000 and the enemy guns by 120. The Republican army was made up of a patchwork of Indissian, Osdarthian, Estemorian and Drazaki rebels, and it was led by General Blaszovoc Patidea. The artillery crews were Avamorian and exceptionally skilled. The Battle of Al-Assan would forge Patidea's reputation as a great general, however this reputation would be seriously marred by the decisive defeat at the Battle of Karotaga. The Loyalist army was almost entirely made up of newly recruited and poorly trained Indissians, led by Akkem Jayiza, a prince of Indissia and the second in line to the throne. Jayiza was killed in the battle. The battle was a huge success for the Republicans, however they could not capitalise on their victory as a very large Loyalist force (of at least 125,000) was moving up from the south and they did not have enough soldiers to attack Indissia directly, forcing them to abandon their position. Patidea split his army into three pieces, which moved through the three passages through the Indissian Mountains (which had surprisingly been left unguarded) to the north, where they re-formed. Course of the Battle From the beginning, the Republicans had a serious time constraint. The Loyalists had camped near the Al-Assan oasis which gave them an unlimited water supply, and they had easy access to food supplies from Indissia to the west, whereas the Republicans were rapidly running out of food and water in the hot desert. A very large Loyalist force was also moving up from the south, although at a fairly leisurely pace. The Republicans were forced to attack. A month of unusually strong winds had created many high dunes. The Loyalists, with their purple uniforms, were very easy to spot amidst the sand. The Republicans in their light blue were also easy to spot, however General Patidea had instructed them to remove their coats and hats and cover their clothes and hair in sand, making them blend in. Patidea ordered the bulk of his infantry to lie down behind a small crest and cover themselves in sand, leaving their muskets loaded and ready to fire. About 25,000 men stood atop another larger crest about 50 metres in front. Behind the bulk of the infantry was a much larger dune, the largest on the battlefield, upon which the guns were positioned. At the wings stood the cavalry. The Loyalists were positioned on top of a single long dune, waiting for the Republican advance. The only soldiers they could see were the 30,000 out in front and the 8000 cavalry. The 30,000 Republican infantry began to advance, and soon came within range of the Loyalist guns. They spread out into a loose formation, tempting the Loyalist cavalry forward, who aimed to defeat the Republican cavalry. The Republicans got within the outer range of the Loyalist muskets and took one (inaccurate) volley before retreating in a deliberately disorderly manner, with the cavalry covering the retreat. Thinking this was a rout, Prince Akkem Jayiza ordered a general advance. The multitude of dunes caused his infantry columns to break up and lose cohesion. The Republican infantry ran to the base of the large dune the artillery were on and re-formed. Thinking they were liable to break and run again, Jayiza kept up the advance. The Republican artillery fire was kept at a low level. Once a few ranks had peaked the small crest, half of the hidden Republican infantry rose up and delivered a devastating volley to the unprepared Loyalists. Three entire ranks died in a few seconds. Once a few more ranks had passed over the crest, the first half of the infantry crouched and the second half rose up and delivered a volley, annihilating two entire ranks. The Republican artillery also began firing at full pelt, sending hundreds of cannonballs into the enemy force within a few seconds. The Republican infantry consolidated into a single line and marched forwards, forcing the fearful Loyalists off the crest and replacing them. The Loyalist cavalry began to force the fleeing Loyalist infantry back in line, so the Republican artillery focussed on them and blasted most of the enemy cavalry to pieces. About half of the enemy cavalry died, which obliterated the morale of the enemy. The Loyalist guns then got in range and began to fire on the Republicans, so the Republican artillery focussed on them. The damage, however, was already done, and the Republican cavalry easily drove off the Loyalist cavalry and began harassing the infantry. The Republicans unleashed volley after volley into the panicked mass from the small crest, killing many and obliterating the enemy morale. Once news that Prince Jayiza had been killed in the artillery fire spread, the Loyalists broke and ran. The Republicans had routed a full-size enemy army within just three hours, while taking barely any casualties.